Harry Potter y la Hermandad de la Espada
by JOANJY
Summary: Harry descubre que tiene familia.! ¿¿Una orden milenaria? !Solo le querían como a un arma.! !nuevos amigos! Enanos, elfos, magos oscuros nuevos peligros se ciernen sobre harry! basado en el 6 libro!
1. Prologo

Nada está hecho con ánimo de lucro, todo es de Rowling y a quien ella se los quiera dar, todo lo demás es mío (Entiéndase por trama y demás personajes).

**HERMANDAD DE LA ESPADA**

Esta historia da comienzo en una noche de verano la cual tiene como protagonista a un joven de casi dieciséis años, delgado y no muy alto, a causa de la desnutrición sufrida en su infancia, pero… no creo que deba seguir describiéndolo cuando ya sabemos todos cómo es él...¿o no?

Descansaba tumbado en su cama con un libro sobre él, que estaba "leyendo" sin mucho interés, y es que ese libro ya lo había leído un par de veces, era uno de sus libros de pociones, el de quinto curso para ser exacto. El motivo de que lo estuviera leyendo no era otro que el de librarse de los pensamientos que le atormentaban a cada momento, los de la muerte de su padrino y todo lo que había acontecido a esta, y que sólo se libraba de ellos cuando se encontraba trabajando en las tareas que su tía le mandaba tanto por la mañana como por la tarde, pero el problema era cuando llegaba a su habitación y se tumbaba en la vieja cama de su primo, ahí es cuando le venían a la mente las imágenes de su padrino cayendo a través del velo...

Al chico, no hace falta que os lo presente, por que si estáis leyendo esto he de suponer que sabéis de que va todo esto, pero si no sabes de quien estoy hablando… Bueno, sólo tienes que seguir leyendo...

Harry Potter, el chico más idolatrado por el mundo mágico, por culpa de una cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente. Hecha por nada más y nada menos que el asesino de sus padres, pero esa es otra historia que algún día quizá os llegue a relatar...

Lord Voldemort, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, esa… ¿¿cosa?? Medio humana medio serpiente que mató a miles de personas simplemente por no poseer el don de la magia, ser hijos de muggles o por interponerse en su camino. Hasta que un niño de sólo un añito lo derroto…irónico verdad ?? Pero como dice el dicho muggle: bicho malo nunca muere. Y lo demostró en el cuarto año de Harry, cuando con ayuda de Peter regresó a la vida para seguir sembrando terror y, para no variar, matar a Harry. Matar, e ahí la cuestión, otra vez la profecía matar o ser matado…

Dumbledore …si hubiera ido con la verdad por delante no habrían pasado tantas desgracias y si Snape le hubiera enseñado bien oclumancia no habría tenido esas visiones en las que Voldemort lo intentaba atraer hacia el ministerio… No habría ido y no habría muerto su padrino. Aún recordaba cada palabra del viejo director, como recitó la profecía después de haberle dado el discurso de que tanto le quería.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"

Claro que lo quería como un arma a la que controlar. Y qué mejor para controlarla que tenerle alejado de su verdadero mundo. Qué mejor que tenerlo con unos tíos que odian todo lo relacionado con la magia, y, por tanto, lo odian a él. Si le quisiese tan sólo un poco no le habría dejado a merced de alguien que lo maltrataba, de alguien que no le daba cariño a un niño que lo único que quería era amor y no comprendía que había hecho para merecerse ese trato. Incluso se culpó de merecerse lo que le hacían, y eso un niño no lo tendría que pasar jamás. Y todo por culpa de ese bastardo que lo único que quería era que acabase con Voldemort… Pero según él, debía hacerlo con el amor... con amor… ¡¿Cómo lo iba a vencer con amor?! No le habían entrenado en ningún sentido, más de lo que había hecho con sus compañeros. Excepto tal vez en oclumancia, si a eso se le puede llamar entrenamiento… Cómo se suponía que debía vencer a alguien cuando había gente mucho más poderosa que él. El mismo Dumbledore demostró ser muy poderoso en el duelo que hizo contra Voldemort, eso no podía negárselo, la verdad es que es muy poderoso. Claro con 150 años se creía dios capaz de controlar a las personas a su merced, como si fueran marionetas o simples peones y Voldemort y él fueran los reyes. Pero no, eso se iba acabar, se había cansado de jugar a su juego...

De repente, un golpe que provenía de la ventana le sobresaltó. A causa de esto se le cayó el libro al suelo, lo que hizo que su tío le gritara una vez más lo inútil que era. Maldiciendo por lo bajo se acercó a la ventana para dejar entrar una majestuosa águila: era imponente y hermosa, una de las más grandes que había visto y se le veía un aire refinado; llevaba una carta con el escudo del ministerio. Harry empezó a pensar y se dio cuenta de que no había hecho nada aún que mereciese que le mandaran una carta del ministerio tan solo llevaba fuera de la escuela cinco días, pero de repente cayó en la cuenta de que debían ser las notas de sus T.I.M.O.S Cogió la carta y se acercó a la jaula de Hedwig, de ella sacó unas cuantas golosinas y se las dio a la recién llegada. Dio gracias a que Hedwig no estaba, ya que si no hubiera armado un gran alboroto, era muy celosa de sus cosas, así que dejó salir a la majestuosa águila mientras se preguntaba si a todos les mandaban ese tipo de aves. se dirigió a la cama se tumbó y la abrió. Ya no se sentía nervioso por sus resultados, en un principio había querido ser Auror y las críticas de Umbrige le habían hecho quererlo ser con más ahínco, tan sólo por contradecirla. Ahora pensaba que aprendería cosas que podrían serle útiles en su lucha contra Voldemort, de modo que con estos pensamientos la abrió y vio lo que suponía que contenía la carta

Estimado Sr. Harry James Potter

Me complace comunicarle los resultados de sus exámenes T.I.M.O.S

Encantamientos - "Supera las Expectativas"

Transformaciones - "extraordinario"

Herbólogia - "Supera las Expectativas"

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras - "X.X.X"

Pociones - "Extraordinario"

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - "Supera las Expectativas"

Adivinación - "Insatisfactorio"

Astronomía - "Aceptable"

Historia de la Magia - "Insatisfactorio"

Atentamente, Gerhart Brennend

Jefe del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos internacionales

De repente se echo a reír como un maníaco pensando en la cara que se le iba a quedar a Snape cuando viera que lo tenía que aceptar de nuevo en su clase. Pero había algo más dentro del sobre, una carta dirigida a él. No la había visto al principio, ya que había ido directamente a por la otra. Ésta era de un color rojo oscuro y con un dibujo de dos espadas en la parte de atrás. Ésta decía…

Estimado Sr. Harry James Potter, le envió esta carta para proponerle una cita en la que me gustaría mantener una conversación con usted y aclarar unos temas que por carta no se pueden tratar, y menos con usted, ya que sus cartas están siendo interceptadas, por este motivo le pido mucha discreción

Se le pasará a buscar a las 12 de mañana

Atentamente, Gerhart Brennend

Harry se quedó sentado en su cama durante un rato pensando en lo que acababa de leer, procesando la información que acababa de obtener. Estaban mirando su correo cómo podía atreverse a mirar su correo eso ya era el colmo cómo podía el viejo ser tan HIJO DE PUTA. Lo primero que haría sería averiguar que quería el jefe del tribunal de el pero ahora lo único que quería era dormir, así que se acostó y se dispuso a dormir

Lo que él no sabía era que la conversación del día siguiente iba a repercutir para siempre en su vida.

Harry estaba dando vueltas en la cama y sudando hasta que al fin se despertó. Pero no con dolor de cicatriz ni mucho menos, se estaba riendo como nunca aún recordaba perfectamente el sueño que acababa de tener…

Estaba en Hogwarts, más concretamente, en el despacho de Snape y éste estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un pergamino que contenía los alumnos que habían sacado las calificaciones suficientes para seguir en sus clases:

Gryffindor

-Finnigan, Seamus

-Granger, Hermione Jane

-Potter, Harry James

Slytherin

-Malfoy, Draco

-Nott, Theodore

-Parkinson, Pansy

-Zabini, Blaise

Ravenclaw

-Iris,Milor

-Cornfoot, Stephen

-Patil, Padma

**¿!!!!!CÓMO¿!!!DIEZ EN MI CLASE DE EXTASIS!!!? Y ADEMÁS POTTER!!! ESE MALDITO CRÍO… UN ARROGANTE, COMO SU PADRE … POTTER Y SU MALDITO EMPEÑO DE SER AUROR!!! SEGURO QUE SE HA DEDICADO HA SOBORNADO AL TRIBUNAL… MALDITOS JUECES!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - --

Y así seguía durante un rato, insultando a Harry y al tribunal hasta que éste se despertó entre risas al ver las expresiones del pelo grasiento. Lo que Harry no sabía es que en ese mismo momento Snape seguía insultándole a el y al tribunal. Al rato se volvió a dormir todavía con una sonrisa en la cara y así estuvo, sin ninguna pesadilla con Voldemort ni con nada. Se levantó a las diez, se fue a duchar y luego se vistió con la mejor ropa que tenía, o lo que se podía llamar ropa, eran trapos viejos de Dudley, pero por suerte tenía uno que medio merecía la pena y podía pasar por aceptable… Después de vestirse y tratar inútilmente de domar su pelo, bajó a la cocina para preparar algo y se encontró con que no había nadie excepto su tía, por suerte su primo y su tío habían salido. Su tía le miró con su cara de caballo pero no le dijo nada, solía comportarse así cuando no estaban ni su tío ni su primo, acostumbraba a mandarle miradas de vez en cuando, y mientras comía lo poco que había y su tía continuaba mirándole de vez en cuando, llegó la hora a la que había quedado. Sonó el reloj, pero ni si quiera se molestó en mirar qué hora marcaba, porque ya la sabía. Se escucho el ruido proveniente de una moto de gran cilindrada, la cual paró enfrente de la puerta, y unos pasos...

**Adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

_Reunión con Gerhart Brennend¿¿ el jefe del tribunal o es algo mas que eso??_

_Nuevos descubrimientos una verdad oculta hace décadas_

_Alguien mas savia el contenido de la profecía del ministerio_

_-su tía los miraba ahora como dos bichos raros se había dado al fin cuenta de que Felix era un mago_

_- Harry empezó a salir y vio a su tío salir de la cocina el cual había cogido un cuchillo………._

_-aquello era verdaderamente grande estaba pensando seriamente en que pudiese ser tan grande como Howarts_

_Bueno haber si acertáis el motivo de la reunión………_


	2. La Profecia De Hace Mil Años

como siempre su tía se dirigió a abrir la puerta, Harry se giro a ver el hombre que había en la entrada pero no era para nada lo que harry esperaba ver de un mago del ministerio… el hombre que estaba en la entrada parecía tener unos veinticinco o treinta años, alto un metro noventa mas o menos, hombros anchos tenia el pelo largo, negro y atado en una coleta, era en sí bastante musculoso de ojos negros ( pero no eran como los de Snape los cuales eran fríos y calculadores y siempre tenia esa mirada de odio hacia todo ser vivo ) llevaba puesta la típica ropa de los motoristas con la chaqueta y el pantalón de cuero negros y llevaba por lo que podía ver dos cascos shoei en la mano, parecía que el hombre solía llevar ropa muggle ya que nunca lo habría relacionado con un mago y su tía por lo que parecía tampoco lo había hecho…

-Hola encantado de conocerla señora Dursley soy Felix y venia a buscar a Harry, había quedado con él en que pasaría a buscarlo a esta hora

su tía le miro con cara de sorpresa al ver que venia por su sobrino ((el anormal)) pero contra todo pronostico le devolvió una sonrisa y dejo que pasara, lo primero que había pensado Harry es que lo habría echado a patadas pero no había sido así, posiblemente debía ser por el hecho de que su tío ni su primo se encontraban en la casa… El hombre se acerco hasta él y Harry se levanto para saludarle el hombre le ofreció la mano y Harry se la estrecho fue un apretón fuerte aunque no había ni punto de comparación entre la fuerza del hombre que tenia delante de él con la suya y este le envió una sonrisa

-Encantado de conocerte Harry mi nombre es Felix y e venido para llevarte a la reunión

-claro señor pero ¿como se supone que iremos a la reunión?

Bueno primero en moto, hasta llegar a un lugar cerca de aquí para después irnos en trasladador ah, y harry, no me trates de señor, llámame felix me hace sentir mayor además aun estoy en la flor de la vida…

Su tía los miraba ahora como dos bichos raros, se había dado cuenta de que Felix era un mago lo cual la había consternado de sobremanera, toda sonrisa en su rostro había desaparecido y había sido sustituida por una nueva de asco hacía los dos.

Felix la miro con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara de asco que tenia esta hacia ellos borro toda expresión de su rostro era como una mascara cosa que a Harry le sorprendió mucho aquel cambio tan brusco, a él en ocasiones también le gustaría poder tener una mascara así para no mostrar sus emociones ni sus sentimientos ya que siempre le habían dicho que su cara reflejaba todo lo que sentía…

Lo que paso a continuación no se le olvidaría nunca, por la puerta entraron su tío Vernon y Dudley el cual al ver a su madre fue corriendo para enseñarle un nuevo juego que le había comprado su padre pero, al ver al hombre que estaba junto a Harry, con ese aspecto tan atemorizador se escondió detrás de su madre mientras tío Vernon entraba con su chaqueta en la mano.

-Cariño de quien es esa...

-Vernon cariño este hombre a venido buscando al anormal de mi sobrino y es uno de ellos dijo petunia con cara de asco

La cara de tío Vernon se puso roja y se le hincho la vena, entonces empezó a gritar tonterías y mas tonterías mientras harry se sentía cada vez mas avergonzado y tío Vernon cada vez mas y mas cabreado al ver la indifencia del hombre que tenia delante ante sus insultos. Felix cansado de estar de pie sin hacer nada mientras escuchaba al hombre gritar le echo una mirada a Harry el cual estaba mirando al suelo avergonzado ante el comportamiento de su tío entonces felix saco su la varita y dijo silencius y la voz de tío vernon desapareció apareciendo ahora la de su tía gritando incoherencias sobre lo que le había hecho a su marido así que también la silencio.

-bueno Harry mejor nos vamos, no vallamos a importunar a tus queridos tíos, ya les hemos hecho perder mucho tiempo y tendrán muchas cosas que hacer así que si nos disculpan nos iremos que ya llegamos tarde.

Harry empezó a salir y vio a su tío salir de la cocina el cual había cogido un cuchillo y lo movía de forma amenazante y en un ataque de locura se lanzo contra Felix con la intencion de clavárselo felix al ver la intención de este le lanzo un desmaius y este callo al suelo redondo su tía se callo de rodillas al lado de su marido diciendo incoherencias y Dudley estaba tumbado en el suelo y se estaba meando en los pantalones en cualquier otro momento harry se habría echado a reír pero estaba pensando en la consecuencia que acarrearía esto a la vuelta como la carta del ministerio que le llegaría por el hecho de que en su casa se había utilizado magia y posiblemente le echaran del colegio y el castigo de sus tíos al volver no creía que fuera simplemente encerrarlo en su cuarto una semana sin comer y eso era lo que le preocupaba… hecho un ultimo vistazo y se encontró la imagen mas cómica que había visto en esa casa desde que tenia memoria y es que ahí estaba la familia dursley una familia de los mas normal para el resto del vecindario en el comedor de la casa los tres en el suelo cada uno peor que el anterior su tía tenia la mirada perdida, su tío estaba e el suelo como una ballena encallada en una playa y su primo recostado sobre un gran charco de su propio meado, cuando decidió salir en la calle se encontró con una harley davison de color negro con una espada blanca a cada lado que tenia lo que parecían runas en su interior, era una espada parecida a la del sobre que le había llegado citándolo para la reunión a la que dentro de poco asistiría, Felix se encontraba justo detrás de el cerrando la puerta de la casa de sus tíos, se acerco a la moto e hizo aparecer dos cascos uno de ellos se lo dio a Harry y otro se lo puso él.

Harry izo lo mismo y los dos se subieron a la moto que era diferente a las de los mugles aunque nunca se había montado en una moto había visto en las antiguas revistas de Dudley y en reportajes que echaban en la tele y algo sabia del tema, la moto tenia bastantes botones y no tenia llave si no que se encendía dándole a un botón y así salieron los dos alejándose de aquella maldita casa a la que le gustaría no tener que regresar jamás pero no todo es posible y menos para Harry, se alejaron un par de manzanas y rápidamente se metieron en un callejón en el que pararon. Felix giro la cabeza hacia él y le dijo que se sujetara con fuerza a la moto, Harry asintió y Felix le dio a un botón y esta empezó a dar vueltas y sintió como si un gancho tirase de el desde el ombligo y se encontró inmerso es un torbellino de colores y sonidos, la velocidad lentamente fue disminuyendo hasta que al final paro completamente, al abrir los ojos los cuales había cerrado por la cantidad de colores que había vio que se encontraba en la entrada de una enorme casa bueno aquello la verdad es que aquello no se podía llamar casa era una ofensa hacia esta como mínimo se le podía considerar una mansión era la mas grande que había visto nunca incluso por el tamaño de la entrada y lo que se podía ver parecía que podía comparase a howarts entonces se giro y vio que hasta donde le llegaba la vista lo formaban grandes jardines por los que se podía salir a pasear y a realizar todo tipo de actividades tras un echarle un ultimo vistazo a los jardines devolvió la vista hacia la ´´casa mientras Felix dejaba la moto al lado de otra moto muy parecida a la de este aunque tenia pequeñas diferencias aunque no le dio mucho tiempo a mirarla ya que Felix se encamino hacia la puerta de la ´´casa la cual era enorme podía entrar fácilmente el mas grande de los trols era de un material que no identifico aunque parecía soportar mucha mas que la embestida de un troll, Felix se acerco a la puerta y esta se abrio sin hacer ni tocar nada, detrás de la puerta era aun mas impresionante era una de las cosas mas impresionantes que había visto y eso era decir mucho siendo Harry Potter pero esta las superaba prácticamente a todas era una sala enorme las paredes estaban echas de piedra oscura y en estas había colgadas grandes estandartes con distintos símbolos y colores también había armas, lanzas, espadas e incluso hachas y grandes martillos todas estas eran antiguas y parecían haber librado viejas batallas y haber sido restauradas simplemente para la exposición pero sin duda en alguna época había sido blandida por algún guerrero y aun desprendían un pequeño alo de magia.

Harry se sorprendió al poder ver el aura del arma nunca había visto ninguna en directo aparte de la que tenia el viejo director en su despacho aquella vez no había visto ni notado nada excepto tal vez una euforia que no había sentido jamás con la varita lo cual le izo reflexionar

quizás le gustaban las armas bueno de eso estaba seguro era interesante el arte del combate era fascinante bueno en general todo aquello era fascinante.

había cuatro puertas iguales que la de la entrada pero mas pequeñas pero eran del mismo material y tenían ese aspecto indestructible, después enfrente bueno si es que se podía decir enfrente eran muchos los metros que había de distancia se encontraba una escalera enorme podían subir cinco hombres como Hagrid uno al lado del otro sin problemas esta era del mismo color negro que las paredes esta subía hasta un piso superior, detrás de esta se encontraba una puerta enorme quizás mas que la de la entrada pero esta al contrario de las otras era de un negro tan oscuro que parecía absorber la luz aunque parecía del mismo material y tenia lo que parecían runas por las cuales se sintió atraído siempre le habían fascinado las runas pero por distintos motivos no las había estudiado en la escuela, estas parecían conferirle a la puerta características mágicas, vio que Felix le miraba y con un gesto le indico que le siguiera se dirigieron a la primera puerta a la derecha la cual al acercarse se abrió y entraron y se encontraron en un pasillo en el cual había una puerta enfrente por la cual no entraron si no que giraron a la izquierda y siguieron por un largo pasillo del mismo color que la primera sala en la que habían estado pero solo había puertas a la derecha en la izquierda había cuadros de personas los cuales al verle le hacían una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza otros le miraban con una luz en los ojos una mirada de esperanza lo cual no creía posible ver en los ojos de un cuadro siguió andando sin hacerle mucho caso a las miradas de estos.

aquello era verdaderamente grande estaba pensando seriamente en que pudiese ser tan grande como Howarts ya que solo en ese pasillo llevaban andando dos minutos asta que por fin se pararon.

Harry iba a preguntar cuando Felix empezó a mover la mano sobre la pared y de repente apareció una puerta, Felix le indico que pasara y entraron en una sala donde había una persona que parecía tener un par de años mas que Felix organizando un montón de libros también había una mesa en la que había dos libros la chica se giro y al verle sonrió se acerco a ellos y levanto la mano y justo en el centro de la frente le izo lo que parecía una cruz como la que hacían los curas pero no estaba seguro había sido algo distinto Harry la miro mientras ella se iba de nuevo a ordenar los libros o lo que estuviese haciendo pero no sin antes girarse y sonreírle Harry un poco aturdido por lo que acababa de ocurrir miro a un sonriente Felix el cual se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír pero se giro hacia la puerta que había a la derecha esta al contrario de todas las otras puertas que había visto era roja y dorada de los colores de Grifindor Felix la abrió y le dijo que pasara solo que Gerhart le estaba esperando Harry entonces entro con paso vacilante se encontraba en el lugar mas increíble de aquel lugar la habitación era bastante grande y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra gigante la cual tenia la imagen de dos espadas cruzadas era del mismo color que el escudo de Griffindor, detrás de la mesa había un tapiz con la misma imagen que la de la alfombra y a ambos lados de esta se encontraban diez espadas, también había un gran chimenea, y las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías llenas de libros y otros instrumentos también había otra puerta del mismo color que la primera, la habitación estaba llena de un aura poderosa la cual provenía del hombre que se encontraba sentado en el escritorio mirándole fijamente con una sonrisa parecía tener unos 70 años tenia una gran melena de color negro y una barba del mismo color la cual le daba un toque imponente tenia los ojos de un color dorado oscuro, entonces el hombre se levanto y lo pudo ver mejor era igual o mas alto que Felix este tenia unos ropones rojos oscuros y una gran cadena de oro la cual tenia colgando un talismán de gran tamaño después tenia una espada esta tenia una empuñadura dorada y la hoja de un color rojo muy potente también tenia lo que parecían pulseras de oro y grandes anillos todo esto en conjunto le daban un aire de poder que jamás había visto en nadie ni siquiera en el viejo era impresionante tenia el aspecto de un líder y un hombre con experiencia en la batalla y culto esta fue la primera impresión que le dio a harry ya estaba casi a su altura y le había ofrecido la mano a Harry al cual le fue imposible rechazar así que se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos pero no fue para nada de reto si no mas bien de viejos amigos que no se veían hacia tiempo y así empezó la conversación que le cambiaria la vida a Harry

-bueno lo primero de todo encantado de conocerte Harry soy Gerhart Brennend pero llámame Gerhart bueno siéntate que así estarás mas cómodo

-encantado de conocerle Gerhart yo también tenia ganas de conocerle

-bueno supongo que querrás saber el motivo de esta reunión, bien te e citado por dos motivos pero primero te tengo que hacerte una pregunta

¿te a contado Albus el motivo de el porque quería Tom que fueras al ministerio?

Harry al escuchar esto se quedo callado asimilando lo que acababa de decir el hombre que se encontraba delante de el¿¿que savia este tío de la profecía??y además también savia el verdadero nombre de Voldemort lo que le dejo aun mas intrigado así que se decidió a averiguar lo que savia aquel hombre

-si me lo contó después de que regresamos del ministerio

-entonces Harry también te dijo el contenido de la profecía verdad

-si así es pero que sabe usted??

-Harry conozco la del ministerio y la que se izo hace mil años ese es uno de los motivos de la reunión contarte la primera profecía y todo lo que a provocado Albus

Harry se quedo callado había otra profecía relacionada con el¿¿es que era el hombre de las profecías o que?? Y hace mas de mil años eso era casi en el tiempo de los fundadores

y que es lo que había causado el viejo aparte de destrozarle la vida a el y utilizar de marionetas a todo el mundo

-si ahí otra profecía entonces por que el viejo no me la dijo??

Gerhart al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sonreír iba ser mas mucho mas fácil para harry si no estaba tan unido a Albus

-bueno Harry el motivo de que Albus no te contara esta profecía es por el simple hecho de que no quiere que la sepas por ningún motivo que tienes familia por parte de tu padre…

Harry se quedo con una expresión de asombro en la cara como que tenía familia por parte de padre y si era así por que nunca se lo habían dicho, iba a decir algo cuando Gerhart lo interrumpió

-Harry se que tienes muchas preguntas pero te voy a pedir que no me interrumpas ya que voy a empezar desde el principio y si al final tienes preguntas que seguramente la tendrás podrás hacérmelas

Harry iba a replicar pero se mantuvo callado y asintió

-bien la historia comenzó hace ya mucho tiempo cuando mi hermano gemelo y yo aun íbamos a Hogwarts los dos estábamos en Griffindor, como toda nuestra familia desde hacia generaciones y nuestra relación con los Slythering no era buena por no decir nefasta aunque no es nada nuevo entre un griffindor y un Slythering pero nuestra relación era de real odio con tom no podíamos explicarlo aunque era un prepotente era el mejor estudiante que a habido en Hogwarts incluso mejor que Dumbledore se podría decir pero este tenia un gran afán por las artes oscuras cosa que era sabido por todos pero aun así era el ojito derecho de todos los profesores excepto tal vez de Dumbledore el cual siempre nos trato a mi hermano y a mi con preferencia pero hasta bastantes años después no supimos el motivo, en cambio siempre tenia un ojo sobre tom ya que sospechaba que era el heredero deSslythering y esta sospechas aumentaron cuando abrieron la cámara de los secretos y acuso a Hagrid de ello un chico de tercero que ahora es el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarst así que supongo que lo debes conocer

Harry asintió después de escuchar esto ya que lo había presenciado el mismo en segundo

Bueno después de Hogwarts fuimos a la escuela de aurores y Tom quiso entrar como profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras tras la repentina desaparición de nuestro antiguo profesor por causas desconocidas pero no lo consiguió ya que nadie había sido profesor a tan temprana edad y no fue por que el director no quisiera si no por la negación del consejo escolar respaldada por Albus después de este retraso de sus planes fue a trabajar a una tienda del callejón Nocturn llamada Borgin & Burkes no se cuanto tiempo estuvo trabajando alli pero se que obtuvo libros sobre artes oscuras y se apodero de algunos objetos oscuros después no se sabe mucho lo que izo, nosotros acabamos la carrera de auror a los tres años y entramos en el ministerio en aquella época no había mucho trabajo solo desmemorizar algunos muggles y pillar a algunos que se saltaban alguna ley pero nada en especial ya que hacia tres años que Albus había matado a Grindelwald y en los tres años de carrera ya habían acabado prácticamente con todos los seguidores de este así pasaron los catorce años de paz y tranquilidad hasta que volvimos a tener noticias de tom era el líder de un grupo de un grupo radical formado por miembros de familias de sangre limpia los cuales querían que no permitieran hijos de muggles en la escuela y se empezaron a hacer llamar mortifagos no les hicimos mucho caso aunque cada vez eran mas y los miembros eran ,miembros de las familias mas ricas y poderosas y tenían mucha influencia dentro del ministerio por esa época que fue a pedir de nuevo el trabajo de profesor ya que de nuevo había muerto el profesor por alguna extraña razón pero no lo consiguió ya que Albus ya era el director y no quería que consiguiese influenciar a los alumnos.. ya que ese era el propósito de este ya por aquel entonces empezaba a tener el aspecto inhumano que tenia cuando desapareció no se sabia el porque de ese cambio pero sospecho que fue por la utilización de rituales para vencer a la muerte y pociones echas a base de sangre de unicornio y otros materiales de los cuales elimino todos los datos para que en un fututo nadie pudiera hacerlos y hacerle la competencia y así no tener ningún rival,

de alguna manera Albus también a hecho lo mismo quitando alguna que otra asignatura y bajando drásticamente el nivel haciendo así que los alumnos no alcancen los niveles de magia a los que tendrían que llegar evitándose en cierta forma la competencia aunque no se los verdaderos motivos por los cuales lo hace tiene una mente verdaderamente mezquina y supero todas mis expectativas al enterarme de que ni siquiera te había entrenado a ti sabiendo a lo que te tendrías que afrontar

Harry sabia eso mejor que nadie ya que él que es el q mas entrenamiento se supone que necesitaba no había recibido ninguno y no pensaba que eso en adelante cambiase

y eso le condenaba directamente a muerte y eso es lo que le daba rabia del viejo que no se explicaba y siempre iba con medias verdades

bueno seguiré con la historia que me e desviado veamos al negarse Albus fue el detonante lo que produjo que Tom empezara con los ataques al no haber conseguido entrar en el colegio como profesor, no vio ningún otro motivo por el cual seguir sin atacar y su primer ataque fue en la aldea donde vivía la hija de Albus a la cual mato el mismo, yo fui el primero en llegar y me encontré con que estaban arrasando el pueblo así que empecé a luchar los contra mortifagos pero me superaban en numero y estuve apunto de morir si no fuese por la llegada de Albus el cual al llegar desarmo a los mortifagos que estaban apunto de acabar con mi vida seguidamente los neutralizo y se dirigió directamente hacia Tom el cual estaba sonriendo este tenia a la hija de Albus a sus pies con indicios de ser torturada hasta la muerte por el mismo Tom pero Albus en ningún momento perdió la calman ni se inmuto por ver a su hija en ese estado simplemente sonrió y empezaron a conversar tranquilamente

-hola Albus que te parece el estado en que quedo tu asquerosa hija?? disfrute muchísimo al oírle gritar que la dejase vivir pobre ingrata… tuvo el honor de morir en mis manos no te parece todo un honor profesor? quiere ser usted el siguiente tal vez?

-Tom sabes que no puedes contra mi.. por que insistes en provocarme si sabes que no lo conseguirás ya te lo dije en su día y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no es a mi al que le toca matarte, ya sabes que soy mas sutil, no me gusta manchar mis manos de sangre si no es estrictamente necesario

-jajajajajajajaja ni el que acabe con la zorra de tu hija es motivo por el cual el gran Albus Dumbledore manche sus manos de sangre, además quien se supone que es el que me puede matar profesor alguien de tu orden del fénix tal vez acaso los vas a volver a reunir? no sois todos muy viejos ya? jajajajajajaja y me dirás que uno de tus miembros puede superar al poder del descendente de Slythering, sabes que no hay nadie con suficiente poder para ello y te lo demostrare ya que el juego no a hecho mas que empezar y yo e movido la primera pieza Albus que aras tu ahora?

Albus entonces se dirigió hacia Tom el que tenia también una sonrisa en el rostro parecía que los dos estaban disfrutando de esto entonces Albus cogió a su hija en brazos y dio la espalda a Voldemort y comenzó a andar mientras sonreía tras dejarla a mi lado se giro de nuevo a mirar a Tom, entonces apareció un compañero mió que al ver a Tom iba atacarle por la espalada pero lo que paso a continuación me heló mas la sangre Albus levanto la varita y ataco a mi compañero y comenzó a reír

-bueno creo que es mi turno de mover ficha no Tom

Tras escuchar las palabras de Albus, desaparecí de allí consternado por ver como Albus atacaba a mi compañero y como no había dejado que apresaran a Voldemort no sabia si lo había matado… así que fui a la casa de mi hermano que había pedido el día libre para pasarlo con su mujer ya que acababan de enterarse de que iban a tener un hijo y quería pasar el día con su mujer, al llegar me izo pasar a su despacho donde le conté todo lo que había pasado el en principio no me creyó mas bien no quería creerme pero al final le convencí de que era verdad, a los dos días Albus fue a casa de mi hermano ya que al enterarse del nacimiento de este no le quedo mas remedio que contarnos la profecía una profecía que se había hecho hacia casi mil de años y que se la había dado nuestro padre a albus antes de morir y que cuando llegara el momento nos la diera y descubrimos muchas cosas una de ellas el motivo por el que siempre nos había tenido mas aprecio a mi y a mi hermano mas que a ninguno de los otros y es que ese día descubrimos que éramos descendientes del mismísimo Godric Griffindor y que la profecía hablaba de nosotros

Harry intentaba asimilar todas las cosas que le estaba diciendo ese hombre y la ultima ya las sobrepasaba todas que el era descendientes de Griffidor y que había una profecía relacionada con el y con su hermano pero siguió escuchando cada vez mas intrigado por saber el contenido de esta

-así que nos entrego la profecía la cual e guardado desde entonces hasta el día de hoy para que la escuches ya que también esta relacionada contigo y con tu destino

y así del cajón saco una esfera como las que había en el ministerio y se la dio a Harry el cual al cogerla empezó a escuchar una voz potente y profunda por toda la habitación

El único con poder para vencer al descendiente de Slytherin……

Nacerá en la era de dos hermanos gemelos herederos de un gran linaje……….

Uno de ellos morirá a manos del Slytherin…….

Y el hijo del fallecido luchara tres veces contra este pereciendo finalmente en la cuarta Recayendo así el peso en el descendiente de Grifindor……….

El único con poder para vencer al descendiente de Slytherin………

Estos se enfrentaran llegado el momento de igual a igual en una batalla a muerte de la que solo uno de ellos saldrá con vida

Harry no lo entendía mejor dicho no lo quería entender era imposible no no quería creerlo, quería alejar de su mente todo pensamiento pero volvían a el con mas fuerza y es que según la profecía y todo lo que había dicho el hombre quería decir que ese hombre que tenia delante era su...


End file.
